<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>口交 by MRLO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660363">口交</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRLO/pseuds/MRLO'>MRLO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:19:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRLO/pseuds/MRLO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>微博上说的转发多少次就口爆艾主席多少次。含抹布，法尔艾，莱艾，让艾，吉艾，弗艾</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>口交</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>法尔科没有在原来的地方找到克鲁格先生。<br/>一般而言，克鲁格先生都会坐在那张椅子上等他。那会儿，阳光透过树荫，在克鲁格先生消瘦的身形上投下斑驳的影子。法尔科不止一次想象，如果克鲁格先生的眼睛没有受伤，没有断掉一只腿，再把嘴上的胡子刮掉，克鲁格先生会不会比现在更加好看？可是自己并没有多余的钱去买剃须刀，又总不能拿哥哥的东西吧。<br/>但现在不是想这些的时候。法尔科去问了护士，护士却说克鲁格的治疗两个小时以前就已经结束了。病房里也不见克鲁格先生的身影。法尔科又下去庭院里转了一圈，依然一无所获。该不会是克鲁格先生的家人提前将他接回去了吧。法尔科有些泄气，但又不死心地再次来到克鲁格先生的病房所在的走廊。经过男厕时，他听到里面传来了奇怪的声音。<br/>鬼使神差地，法尔科推开了虚掩着的木门。看清楚门后景象的瞬间他就后悔了——他早该猜到的，只是他没想到，克鲁格先生跪在地上，拐杖倒在一边，另一个男人揪住他的头发，将自己粗大的阴茎使劲往克鲁格先生的嘴里塞。因为缺少一条小腿，克鲁格先生在地上跪不稳，只能用双手撑着地面勉强支起上身。乌黑的长发胡乱拨到耳后，男人浓密的阴毛扎到他的脸上，双眼因为被迫咽下粗大的物体造成的窒息而渗出生理性泪水。<br/>男人似乎临近高潮，他双手抱住克鲁格先生的后脑勺，胯部一下一下地朝克鲁格先生的喉咙顶。法尔科抬头，认出他是疗养院里的马莱医生之一。只见他发出公牛一般的喘气声，将自己的阴茎推到克鲁格先生的喉咙里，片刻后他如释重负一般将自己疲软的阴茎抽出来，克鲁格先生弯下腰，呕出一大滩乳白色的粘稠液体。<br/>马莱的医生掐住克鲁格先生的脸强迫他抬起头。那张好看的脸此时已经被泪水、唾液和精液弄得一塌糊涂。“罗杰的推荐果然没错，你这家伙虽然是个艾尔迪亚人，但技术比马莱的妓女好多了。”男人一副意犹未尽的样子——法尔科听了这话，不知为何心里一紧。“是谁教你的？……哈，是天生的吧，反正你们艾尔迪亚人都是恶魔，下贱的家伙——！”男人一脚踹在克鲁格先生的肚子上，克鲁格先生躺在地板上痛苦地蜷缩起身子。男人用皮鞋尖踩压克鲁格双腿之间的部位，克鲁格先生呻吟着，眼里闪烁着泪花。<br/>“怎么了？光是吃男人的鸡巴就让你勃起了？”男人越发兴奋，他蹲下来，压在克鲁格先生身上，一把脱下克鲁格先生的裤子。<br/>“你这个——下贱的——小骚货！”<br/>后面的事情，法尔科不太清楚。他只记得自己恍恍惚惚地回到了家，哥哥和加比跟他说了什么也一概不知。他只记得第二天他照常来到医院，一如既往地看到克鲁格先生坐在那张长椅上，阳光照在他苍白的脸上，克鲁格先生见到他，举起一只手打招呼：<br/>“早上好，法尔科。”<br/>法尔科把昨天看到的事情抛在脑后：“早上好，克鲁格先生。”</p><p>2<br/>弗洛克完全没想到艾伦会答应自己随口提出的请求。<br/>为此他重复了一遍问题，再次得到对方毫不在意的肯定答复后，弗洛克真切地感受到人生是多么精彩。<br/>艾伦把头发束起来，扎成一个丸子。他把还在惊愕当中的弗洛克推在床上，解开裤子的皮带和拉链，那张俊俏的面庞正对着弗洛克仍在沉睡中的欲望。<br/>耶格尔派的象征、继埃尔文团长之后唯一能引领艾尔迪亚人走向未来的恶魔——艾伦•耶格尔正在给自己手淫。细长的手指圈住自己的阴茎上下套弄，时而抚摸下方的阴囊，时而用指腹轻轻划过顶端的铃口。弗洛克的阴茎很快便听话地在艾伦手中挺立，而当艾伦低下头，将自己分身的前端含在口中时，弗洛克不由自主地直起腰，抱住了艾伦的头。<br/>这、这是什么……太舒服了吧……<br/>弗洛克感到自己的阴茎被柔软且温暖的口腔包裹。艾伦将弗洛克阴茎的一大半放到嘴里，舌头在里面慢慢地绕着龟头周围舔舐，上下两唇包住下面一点的地方，一下一下地吮吸，发出啧啧的水声。弗洛克低头看向艾伦，虽然在做如此情色的事，但对方的表情却没有任何变化，仿佛这只是一件没什么大不了的事情一样。<br/>艾伦伸手握住了弗洛克阴茎的底部，弗洛克只听见下方发出的水声越来越激烈，自己好像正身处极乐，射精之后还有好长一段时间自己没有反应过来。<br/>艾伦放开了弗洛克的阴茎，抬眼冷淡地看了他一秒，然后起身离开房间。弗洛克呆了一会儿，赶紧提起裤子跟上去。他跟着艾伦来到盥洗室，看见艾伦对着洗手台吐出自己的精液，然后盛了点水开始漱口。<br/>这不禁让弗洛克有些许受伤。他默默地回到自己的房间。自然，他明白前方是不可能存在极乐的，等待艾尔迪亚人的只有地狱，而能带领艾尔迪亚人走出地狱的只有真正的恶魔——艾伦•耶格尔。他只能坚信这一点。</p><p>3<br/>已经过去多久了？三个小时？两个星期？五年？吉克已经分不清时间了。但是对于外面的世界而言，也许才过了数秒不到吧。<br/>吉克望向不远处。弟弟的身体已经完全恢复了，只是精神还未苏醒。始祖在道路旁堆砌沙子。在这片空间里除了发呆确实无事可做。吉克走过去，把弟弟的上半身扶起来，靠在一块沙丘上。<br/>第二次见面时，吉克曾说弟弟很像他们的父亲。现在想来，那也许有一大半是出于弟弟隐藏在瞳孔后面的锐利锋芒。现在他双眼紧紧闭着，陷入不知名的梦境。如同绸缎一般的乌黑长发散落在周围，沾上金黄色的沙子。“道路”中的幽光洒在他的面庞上，你何时才会醒来？在梦境中，你是否会看到我们的父亲？你是否仍在进行那永无休止的复仇？<br/>第二次看见弟弟的时候，他还留着和父亲一样的胡子，但是现在已经刮掉了。吉克不禁摸了摸自己的下巴，在“道路”中等待的这段时间，他的头发和胡子都在飞快生长，现在的他看上去活像一个野人。但不知是不是仍在沉睡中的关系，弟弟依旧保持刚刚进入这片空间时的模样。吉克下意识地伸出手，抚摸弟弟光滑的脸颊——被那个矮个子兵长软禁的那段时间，他曾和队伍里的其他士兵聊起自己的弟弟，他们提到过，训练军团的教官曾说过艾伦长得很像母亲之类的话——这么一想，弟弟的外貌看上去还真有那么一丁点女性化的迹象。<br/>吉克脱下裤子。<br/>他掐住弟弟的脸，迫使失去意识的弟弟张开嘴，然后试图将自己的阴茎放进去。龟头碰到了牙齿，他又把手指塞进去，将上下颚再分开一点。<br/>停一下，你在干什么，这太疯狂了。<br/>吉克开始缓慢地抽送。<br/>因为对方完全处于无意识的状态，自己的阴茎仅仅只是被上下颚夹住而已，这体验说不上舒服。吉克将自己勃起的阴茎在弟弟如同猫一样粗糙的舌头上摩擦，有好几次龟头顶到了喉咙，睡梦中的弟弟因为难受而皱起眉头。吉克好几次以为他要醒了，但是并没有。<br/>临近高潮的时候，吉克将自己的阴茎抽出来，对着弟弟的脸快速撸动几下，将白浊释放在对方的脸上。弟弟的眼皮微微抖动了一下，额头、高挺的鼻梁、苍白的脸颊上沾满自己的精液，嘴角处还淌着唾液，看上去无比色情。<br/>因为自己进入“道路”时是赤裸上身的状态，吉克只好从弟弟的衬衣上撕下一角给他擦脸。<br/>道路的光芒在闪耀。<br/>未来……仍未知晓。</p><p>（作者语：吉克，人不能日自己的弟弟，至少不应该。（索尔：？</p><p>4<br/>“怎么了？莱纳，你坐啊。”<br/>面对四年以后阔别重逢的宿敌，莱纳只感觉冷汗不断从脊背上流下。对方的威胁意图很清楚，法尔科在一旁不知所措地在他们二人之间来回张望。莱纳很明白眼前这个人是个为达成目的能够不择手段的家伙……至少，等保护好法尔科才行。<br/>莱纳坐在椅子上，却感觉如坐针毡。<br/>见到自己听话的坐下，对方莞尔一笑。“莱纳……真是好久不见了啊。”<br/>“艾伦，你到底是来干什么的？”莱纳终于还是忍不住发问，他怕沉默会杀死自己。<br/> “来做什么？很简单啊，只是来找你叙叙旧而已……”猝不及防地，艾伦突然朝自己的方向压过来。他用那条完好的腿作为支点，将自己挪到莱纳的大腿上。莱纳只觉得自己突然被一股医院消毒水的味道包围，然后对方没有打理的乌黑长发如同瀑布一样洒到自己身上，嘴唇突然与什么柔软的东西相接触……<br/>“好扎。”艾伦舔了舔嘴唇，居高临下地看着莱纳。<br/>莱纳想回一句彼此彼此，但一切话语都被过度的震惊堵在喉头。<br/>艾伦从莱纳的大腿上滑下来，掰开莱纳的双腿。<br/>“你要干……”莱纳下意识地开口，在艾伦用嘴拉开自己的裤拉链时又瞬间哽住。<br/>“干你啊。”艾伦轻笑着，隔着内裤舔了舔莱纳的阴茎。<br/>艾伦一把扯下莱纳的内裤，扶起莱纳的阴茎，颇为色情地沿着底部一路舔上去。莱纳只感觉一股颤栗凶狠地从下体攀升到大脑，他看见艾伦用纤细的手指扒开他的包皮，然后张嘴含住了自己半勃的欲望。<br/>“艾伦、快，快住手……”莱纳按住艾伦的额头试图将他推开，法尔科还在这里呢……未等他将这句话说出口，艾伦便抢先夺过话头：<br/>“有什么问题吗，莱纳？”他双手圈住莱纳的阴茎，眯起眼睛发问，嘴角残余的不知是唾液还是莱纳先行的液体让他的表情看上去颇有勾引意味：<br/>“这不是我们一直以来都在做的事吗？你知道的吧，我最——喜欢这个了。”<br/>艾伦垂下眼，亲吻莱纳的龟头，然后再次把莱纳的阴茎放入口中，舌头在里面仍不断地舔舐涨起青筋的柱体，柔软的口腔紧密地裹住莱纳的分身，发出吮吸的声音。<br/>“等一下，艾伦，你——”你知道你在说什么吗，这简直就像……莱纳咽下这句话，这可是当着孩子的面前……他不敢去看法尔科的表情，只是徒劳的按住艾伦的头。<br/>“唔！”莱纳皱紧眉头，无法控制自己的欲望，然后他射在了艾伦嘴里。<br/>艾伦将莱纳的精液悉数咽下，又仿佛意犹未尽一般舔去残留的白浊。他抬起眼看了看莱纳，调笑着说道：<br/>“还是像以前一样，好浓啊。”<br/>他又低下头去亲吻莱纳刚刚释放完毕的龟头。<br/>莱纳用余光瞟了一直站在门边的法尔科一眼，发现此时竟看不清对方的表情。<br/>就在这时，外边想起了雷鸣般的掌声。<br/>“听啊，莱纳，演讲开始了，我们一起来听听吧。”</p><p>5<br/>最近受到鼓动而加入耶格尔派的人越来越多。加入的人不是出于被马莱人欺骗的愤怒想要实施复仇，就是单纯的想要当革命英雄，当然也不乏“因为朋友都加入了所以我也入”的跟风党。而我……大概有一些不一样。<br/>作为宪兵团的一员，我被安排看管关押艾伦•耶格尔的牢房。我无意中听到一起被关押的耶格尔派在讨论越狱计划，他们说艾伦•耶格尔可以通过战锤的力量打破牢房，但是在走廊另一头的同伴可能需要有人帮忙……于是我走到艾伦的牢房，他刚刚洗漱完毕，赤裸着上身将头发扎到脑后。他抬头看了我一眼，然后无视了我。<br/>我呆呆地站了一会，眼看着一起值班的人马上就要从厕所回来了。我干咳两声引起他的注意，然后鼓起勇气说：<br/>“你……如果你能帮我一个忙，我可以把牢房的钥匙给你的手下。”<br/>他终于抬起眼正视我，那双锐利的眼睛毫不留情地对我进行审视。我忐忑不安地等待宣判，最终他开口说：<br/>“什么忙？”</p><p>我几乎是迫不及待地解开了皮带。他蹲下来，隔着铁栏他握住了我的阴茎。随后将龟头含进嘴里。我的双腿一瞬间几乎有些站不稳，只能紧紧扶住铁栏以维持重心。他吞下前半部分，放在口中慢慢地吮吸。我下意识地扭动胯部，将欲望往他喉咙里面顶。他皱了皱眉头，却顺从地将我的阴茎继续往里面吞。<br/>咔嚓。<br/>咚，咚，咚。<br/>我一惊，同伴终于从厕所回来了。我下意识地想要向后退，但是有什么极致的柔软吸住了我的阴茎，我的大脑一片空白，回过神的时候，我已经高潮了。<br/>艾伦咕咚一声吞下了我的精液，而我那个回来的时机恰到好处的同伴目瞪口呆地看着我慢慢提起裤子。<br/>艾伦冷漠地看了我一眼，转身来到洗手台前面漱口。<br/>“呃，你，你听我解释……”</p><p>在耶格尔派出逃的前一个晚上，我将钥匙藏在早饭的粥里传了出去。第二天，艾伦•耶格尔利用战锤巨人的力量在牢房里开了一个大洞，我跟着其他人跳进洞里离开。在悬崖边，我在人群中看见他披上弗洛克递去的外套。离开幽暗的牢房，夕阳将他身上结实的肌肉映得非常好看，在我眼中，他宛若神明。</p><p>6<br/>让深知艾伦会提早离开他们这一事实。<br/>越是接近他，越是了解他，越是清楚艾伦•耶格尔是怎样的一个怪物这一事实。尽管从未提起过这个话题，但他知道，三笠和阿尔敏也同样深深地对这件事了然于心。<br/>最开始让只是觉得这是一个急着送死的混蛋，随着艾伦一次又一次地冒死为人类……或者说，艾尔迪亚人赢来奇迹，让才开始逐渐走到那家伙心门外数米远的地方。一开始嫉妒艾伦与三笠的关系的心情逐渐变淡，直到现在艾伦留起了长发，变得越来越像三笠，让便越来越搞不清楚自己的感情了。<br/>可是与那家伙走得太近真的好吗？他是个会将所有人带向地狱的怪物啊。即使没有人跟着他，潜伏在他体内的死神也会将他燃烧殆尽的吧。<br/>进入调查兵团以后，让接触过不少被巨人和巨人吃人场面活活吓疯的普通人。他们基本上丧失了自理能力，只能蹲在墙角一遍一遍地向未知的神灵求救。<br/>有人说这世间早已是地狱。想要抵达光明只能继续往深处前进，祈望最终黑暗会展露出一丝新生的光，为此他们需要一个真正的恶魔。<br/>被打破的墙壁又被堵上。让仿佛看见一只臃肿肥大的虫子，泛着恶臭的脓液，吐出洁白的细丝将自己团团裹住。<br/>在那个夜晚，让喝醉了，那时他向头发快长到肩膀的艾伦表达了自己的心意。<br/>让记得艾伦没有作出答复，只是提出，在他离开之前，要不要做一次爱？<br/>艾伦依旧没有回答究竟要去哪里的问题。让跟着艾伦来到房间，锁上房门，然后二人脱光衣服倒在床上。<br/>让记得艾伦含住了自己的阴茎。适度的酒精扩大了让的感觉，让只记得自己舒服地靠在墙上，任由艾伦吮吸自己蓬发的欲望。<br/>他不适时宜地想起了那个发疯的人。她抓住让的手臂，告诉他——远古的恶魔已经苏醒，祂会劈开黑夜，巨大的蛤蜊会将整座小岛囫囵吞下。在末日降临之际，他们只能向远古的海神献出自己的头颅。<br/>那只是病人在梦境中的呓语。<br/>让射在了艾伦嘴里。他的手指伸入艾伦口中，在里面胡乱搅动一番，抽出来的时候带出几根银丝。<br/>黑猫的眼睛在夜空之下闪烁着莹莹绿光。<br/>剥去神秘的外衣，神话总是血腥而残酷的。传说主宰世界的神灵在吞下婴儿后，智慧的女神又从祂的大脑中出生，而那位神灵又是通过吃下其父亲的大脑而得以掌握过去、现在与未来的力量。有人说女神尤弥尔的三位女儿在吃下母亲的遗体后得到了母亲的力量，而尤弥尔是所有艾尔迪亚人的创世母神。传说总是众说纷纭。<br/>让醒来之后，艾伦已经离开了。他不在兵团，最后目击到他的人称他在向着马莱的方向策马。几个月以后他们才收到艾伦的那封写有骇人计划的信。<br/>那一天让做了一个梦。远古的海神将大海一分为二，无数的海豚跃过巨大的裂缝。看不清模样的人走上了断头台，在刀落下的一瞬，徘徊千年的繁星终于归位。</p><p>（16伦长得像三笠这话可不是我说的，是我认识的好几个只看过动画的朋友说的【</p><p>7-8<br/>在工业革命后的今天，如果军营里还保留有军妓，这是要受到国际人权组织的批判的。<br/>然而，如果那些“军妓”是身为恶魔后裔的艾尔迪亚人的话，大家又都觉得无所谓，反而还比较同情不得不利用恶魔的身体来发泄性欲的士兵。<br/>进入中东以来，据说已经有好几个艾尔迪亚的女人因为遭受了彻夜的轮奸而患上了身心的疾病。因为是可憎的艾尔迪亚人，那些人玩起来也毫不留情，在她们身上试过了从前哪怕是对母狗都不敢滥用的玩法。这就使得我们除了要妥善处理战死的士兵的尸体，还不得不把用布条吊死在门把手上的艾尔迪亚女人拖出去丢进焚化炉。剩余那些没有勇气上吊的，不是精神上麻木彻底成了一个破布娃娃，就是染上了各种各样的性病，那地方又红又紫，看上去就让人作呕。<br/>那天，我们后备小队终于接到命令，要调往北方战场。抵达军营以后，一个模样猥琐的老兵搂着我们几个新兵的肩膀说：<br/>“你们几个，一看就憋坏了吧？你们那边的女人都不好玩，我们这边这个才是真正的极品呢！”<br/>我很快搞清楚了状况：据说他们这里来了一个艾尔迪亚的男妓，长头发、样子很好看，最重要的是怎么玩都不会坏，简直就是一个天生就适合挨操的骚货。在没有战事的这几天里，北区的士兵都快玩疯了。<br/>“你们别看那是个男的，日起来比妓女还带劲，只要有人摸他屁股就摇着尾巴凑上来，之前我们一口气玩了他三天三夜，到最后他都昏过去了，第二天还跟没事人儿一样，嘿嘿！”他一边说着，眼里放着欲望的火，口水都快流下来。<br/>我兴致缺缺，但朋友非要拉着我去。我一进门就闻到满屋子的汗臭味和腥味。那个艾尔迪亚人被几名士兵架在床上，双腿大张，艾尔迪亚人的标志袖章被恶趣味地胡乱捆在阴茎上，马眼处还插了一根细长的棍子；下体有一根硕大的阳物在进进出出，交合处、大腿根部以及床单上都沾了大片白浊。胸部处已经被又掐又啃地弄得一片青一片紫，却还有人从后边和旁边不断玩弄他的乳头。有人跳上床，将自己的阴茎塞到他嘴里，他顺从地伸出舌头去舔，两只手还各握着一根阴茎。<br/>我有一点处女情结，见了这场面扭头就想走，但朋友却一把拉住了我：“来都来了，起码来一发再走嘛。”我看着那个艾尔迪亚人张开嘴，将大半根柱体都含进去，那个士兵立刻露出了畅快的表情。插在屁眼里的那根阴茎射了精，立刻有人补上去，将那个还在汩汩往外流精液的穴口填满。<br/>朋友也爬上了床，张开嘴去舔那个发红的乳头。那个刚刚高潮完的士兵伸手将那根马眼棒往外抽，在拔出一小段以后又慢慢地放回去。那个插在屁眼里的士兵倒吸一口凉气：<br/>“嘿，你可别乱动他，刚才这小贱人差点把我夹出来。”<br/>有人骂道：“那你倒是出来啊？我们还等着呢。”<br/>那个艾尔迪亚人正在口交的对象发出了一声呻吟，下一秒精液便射出溅到了那张好看的脸上。艾尔迪亚人眨了眨迷离的灰色眼睛，伸出舌头舔去了下巴处的白浊。<br/>“好吃。”他眯起眼睛说。<br/>这一下激发了在场全体男性兽欲。未等我反应过来，我的朋友突然伸手解开了我的裤拉链，我刚要向后退，就有两名老兵架着我的手臂抬过去。那个艾尔迪亚人低下头，隔着内裤从下至上地舔我的下体。我只觉得痒，但那几个老兵说着什么“让我们的新人也试试这小骚货的滋味”脱下了我的内裤。<br/>那个艾尔迪亚人用嘴唇含住我的阴茎，粉嫩的舌头绕着我疲软的柱体转圈，好像在舔一个化掉的冰棍。随后他又张开嘴将龟头含进去，一下一下地吮吸。我不再觉得痒，只是有股无名的快感在往上窜。他将顶端先泄的前列腺液奉若蜜液般悉数舔去，我只能竭力控制住自己不将胯部往里边顶。<br/>在其他人的催促下，插入后穴的士兵被迫加快速度。他双手紧紧掐住艾尔迪亚人的屁股，往深处剧烈冲撞。我有点担心自己的阴茎会不会碰到牙齿，但那个艾尔迪亚人很好地控制了自己的口腔。<br/>突然，艾尔迪亚人的身体向后一仰，吐出了我的阴茎。本来已经接近顶点的我与冷空气一经接触便不受控制地射了出来，白浊滴落到地板上。那个留着女人一样的黑色长发的恶魔后裔微微战栗，他在高声尖叫，但是声音里毫无痛苦。片刻后他才停止抽搐，眼神里一时间失去了神采。<br/>但是其他士兵却非常兴奋：“空射了！”“这已经第七次了吧？”“不愧是恶魔啊，换成其他妓女早就疯了。”“所以说，即使是恶魔这家伙也绝对是魅魔那一类的嘛……”<br/>插在他后穴处的士兵估计是也被带到高潮了。他将自己的阴茎拔出来，揪住艾尔迪亚人的头发，一把将他推到地上：<br/>“你看看，这位小兄弟刚才射到地上了，这多浪费啊，是不是？”<br/>艾尔迪亚人立刻伸出舌头，从冰凉的地板上慢慢舔去我射出来的精液。<br/>其余的人哄笑道：“不用你特意说他也会去舔的啦！”“就是，我看都不用给这家伙吃饭了，光是喝精液就已经饱了吧？”<br/>又有人从后面掐住他的屁股，插入自己的阴茎抽插起来。我提起裤子匆忙离开，但心里不知为何却计划着下一次进来的时间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>